Welcome to the Universe
by DreamsInAbsinthe
Summary: New summary, same old story: The Revolution is over, but their story is just beginning.
1. Prologue: I Saw Her Standing There

**Welcome to the Universe**

**Author: **Jade Dennis

**Fandom: **Across the Universe

**Summary: **"The love you take is equal to the love you make."—Growing up in a revolution is hard, and the gang is about to realize that everything comes with a price.

**Disclaimer:**I do not claim ownership of the characters used in this story, they are the property of Julie Taymor and Revolution Studios. Nor do I claim ownership of the songs mentioned herein, they are the properties of the Beatles, Paul McCartney, John Lennon…and, oddly enough, Michael Jackson. This work is not intended for sale or promotional use of any kind, I'm not making a dime off this…so don't sue.

**Extended Summary: **Now legally in America, Jude intends to make the most of his life with Lucy. The 60's are winding down, the age of revolution is coming to a close; but their story is far from over.

Like most Vietnam Vets, Max is a shell of his former self. Struggling to regain the part of himself that everybody loves, he finds the road to recover is a long one. With a little help from his friends, he tries desperately to pull himself up by the bootstraps and start a new life.

Sadie and JoJo are back together and taking the music industry by storm! Money is no longer an issue for the former struggling artists, but the pressures of the biz threatens to devour their tight-nit group. They quickly learn, like all those in the industry, that fame is not everything it's caught up to be.

**A/N:**

-Like the movie, there will be several song lyrics thrown into spoken word throughout this piece. It spices up the dialogue and makes a fun little game out of reading, in my opinion.

-I'm not entirely sure at this point whether there will be musical scenes or not. It would be breaking new ground for me as a writer and extremely challenging, but odds are there will be: it'll more true to the movie if there is. Unlike most fics out there, however, the songs will be used as more than just filler—they will serve to move the plot along as in the movie, so if songs are included it will probably be different than the format you guys are used to.

-The movie does not specify particular dates, so I'm taking the liberty of assuming that the end of the film takes place around the end of the war. I feel this is an accurate portrayal because there is symbolism throughout the movie, including the end—the end of heartache, the beginning of new life and happiness, etc. Also, the feel is just…post Nam. The way the police behaved, the fact that there were not as much people on the streets; it all just added up (in my head, at least) to being the end of the era. So, that's how I'm labeling this fic, deal with it.

-Both the rating and the summary are subject to change at any given moment. I'm still trying to work the plot bugs out.

-Also, this story is going to be a _long _one. I just thought I'd give you the heads up.

* * *

**Prologue: I Saw Her Standing There**

Jude knew the moment he saw here standing there that this was it. This was the end of their beginning.

Even from across the street her eyes seemed to shine as she brushed the wind-blown hair from her face, the corners of her mouth pulled up in the faintest of smiles. The band continued on behind him, a happy chorus of voices bellowing along on the streets below. The sounds bending and melding into one as they all raised their voices in triumph and from his angle he could see Lucy's lips moving in time with the words.

As the final bars came to a close he found himself running toward the edge of the roof, ready to shout her name to the heavens. Just as he opened his mouth to yell, a large hand clasped around his shoulder, pulling him back a step and grounding him in reality. Out of the corner of his eye he saw three cops standing in front of the impromptu band, nightsticks raised in warning.

"Alright kids, break it up," one of them ordered, his voice not quite yelling but still holding authority nonetheless. "You've had your fun for the day."

Sadie was about to speak up against the intrusion, but decided against it on account of the fact that the police had indeed allowed them to play one last song. With a charismatic smile, she waved for the band to pack up their equipment and head out.

Jude was too busy staring across the way at Lucy to notice the others heading for the stairs. She was just as beautiful as he had remembered, if not more so. When he felt a tug on his sleeve, he expected to turn and find a cop scowling in his face—but only met eyes with a smiling Max.

"Come on man, we'll meet her downstairs," he grinned, ragged blonde hair falling in his eyes as he lead Jude away from the ledge. With one last look over his shoulder, the Brit laughed lightly and followed his friend back to the streets below.

The crowd had already dissipated by the time they reached the door; there was nothing left for them here. Jude wasted no time in making his way down the block, running as fast as his legs could carry him to the building next-door. Their eyes met at the same time as they both pushed faster, hearts pounding as the gap between them quickly disappeared.

He had waited for this moment with bated breath, picturing in his mind time and time again the way he would sweep her off her feet and carry her home. It felt as though an eternity had passed since he last held her in his arms. Every word he had rehearsed on the trip here, every line and note that played in his imagination left him as they finally met. All he could do was keep running, desperate to be before her once again.

No words were spoken as he wrapped his arms around Lucy and lifted her into the air, spinning her around twice before planting her feet back on the ground. Hot lips met with a fiery passion as they nearly devoured each other, the need so strong between them that it almost toppled them to the ground. Neither of them pulled away until they were both gasping for air.

"Jude, God—" she panted, hands shaking as her chest heaved with heavy breaths. "When—How?"

Jude just smiled and kissed her again, his fingers playing with the long strands of blonde hair that fell in straight lines down her back. The world seemed to melt away for a moment and all that existed was them.

Tears of joy filled Lucy's bright blue eyes as she pulled away, licking her lips to keep the taste of him on her tongue.

"God Lucy, I've missed you so much," Jude panted, grinning to hide his own tears. He pressed his forehead against her own, eyes never leaving hers even as the footsteps of their friends approached.

Jude jumped slightly as a friendly arm was draped across his shoulder, Max's other wrapped securely around Lucy's waist. It was an awkward hug, but it cemented the trio's bond with love. A lot had transpired between them through the years and they knew that nothing could ever tear them apart.

Max looked up then, smiling at Jude, "I told you she'd be here."

Jude pulled away from Lucy and clasped both of his hand on either side of Max's head, their noses almost touching as he smiled, "Thank you, God, thank you so much Max."

"I still…how are you here?" Lucy interrupted. "I thought you were deported?"

"I was," Jude grinned. "And for the longest time I thought I was stuck back there, and then one day I realized…I just couldn't stay there. Not without you by my side. It was actually Max that told me what I needed to get my ass here _legally_."

She turned to her brother, shocked. "You've been in contact with him all this time? And you didn't tell me?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise," he shrugged, smiling when she hit him lightly on the arm. She wanted to hit him harder, upset that he had kept this secret from her all these months, but she couldn't deny how happy his little stunt had made her.

"Well it definitely worked," Lucy sighed. Her mind was racing a mile a minute, trying to catch up with all that had happened in the last hour. When she got the letter from Max telling her to meet him downtown, she thought it was for nothing more than Sadie's rooftop show. She had no idea that Jude would be there, hell, she had no idea that she would ever see him again. She was undeniably happy, but the shock of it all had yet to wear off.

"I'm so happy to be back," Jude smiled again, once more lifting her into his arms.

"The lovebirds seem to be getting along nicely." Prudence was bouncing towards them with the eagerness of a child, hair flying everywhere as she twirled around.

Behind her, Jude caught the sight of Sadie planting an affectionate kiss on JoJo's cheek, his hand on her hip as they strolled toward them as well. "And I see we're not the only lovebirds in town! I'm really glad to see you guys back together."

"You know how we roll, baby," Sadie laughed. "Birds of a feather, and all that."

For the first time in months, Jude felt like he was home. Not just stuck in a house with his loving mum, but back with his family. He loved his mother, no doubt, but every bird has to stretch its wings eventually.

He had finally made it, and he had no intention of ever leaving.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I know it starts off a little…sketchy. I'm really horrible with starting stories. But I have the rest of it mapped out in my head, and I have big plans for this fic. It's going to be epic, I promise. And sorry for the shortness of this; but it is the prologue. The way I have it planned, each actual chapter should be around ten pages in Microsoft Word—just so you have something to look forward to. **

**Please review and let me know how I'm doing. Flames are welcome; criticism is what I feed off of. **


	2. Chapter 1: In My Life

**Welcome to the Universe**

**Author: **Jade Dennis

**Fandom: **Across the Universe

**Rating: **PG-13

**Summary: **"The love you take is equal to the love you make."—Growing up in a revolution is hard, and the gang is about to realize that everything comes with a price.

**Disclaimer: **I do not claim ownership of the characters used in this story, they are the property of Julie Taymor and Revolution Studios. Nor do I claim ownership of the songs mentioned herein, they are the properties of the Beatles, Paul McCartney, John Lennon…and, oddly enough, Michael Jackson. This work is not intended for sale or promotional use of any kind, I'm not making a dime off this…so don't sue.

* * *

**Chapter One: In My Life**

The apartment was just as Jude had remembered it: beat-up furniture, eclectic accessories, multicolored rooms. Even his artwork still decorated the paint-chipped walls and high ceilings. It was almost as if he had never left at all.

Two strangers were crashed on the ragged couch, feet propped up on the coffee table and a burning cigarette in the ashtray. Sadie had explained that they were just passing through and he couldn't help but smile. This place often doubled as a makeshift hotel, offering refuge to anyone in need on a cold New York night.

He was only mildly surprised to see that most of his belongings were still intact in the room he had shared with Lucy. Having left most of his possessions here when he was sent back home—no, home was here, he reminded himself—before he was deported to Liverpool, he half expected the tenants of the apartment to pawn off anything of value and divvy up the rest amongst themselves.

"I really appreciate you putting me up, Sadie," he smiled as they gathered in the living room—great room, whatever room—tossing his bag of meager belongings on a nearby chair.

"You know you're always welcome here," She replied over her shoulder, heading towards the back of the apartment. "Just don't make too much of a mess."

Jude paused to take a look around the large room, admiring the new additions on the walls: spiraling words of wisdom and peace, hand-painted flowers growing along the cracks on mighty vines, someone had even gone so far as to paint the ceiling like a warm spring sky. It was a cacophony of colors and shapes, a circus tent of art. If walls could talk, this place would have one hell of a story to tell.

He turned when he felt Lucy's warm hand upon his shoulder, a brilliant smile sparkling in her eyes. "How long are you staying here, Jude?"

"Forever, _duh_," Max answered for him, not raising his gaze from the water-bong-turned-lamp that he was fiddling with.

"I meant—"

"You meant here at Sadie's," Jude smiled. He knew before he had even arrived that he couldn't stay in this apartment forever. While he appreciated the hospitality of his friends and cherished the memories that had taken place within these walls, it was high time he got out on his own. Perhaps he could raise enough money to get a place of his own, just for him and Lucy. "Well, I need to find a job first. Then, I guess we'll see from there…"

"Good luck with that one, brother," Max made an almost cynical noise that reverberated from the back of his throat, not quite a laugh but far from a snort also. "Jobs are shit right now, what with everyone coming back from 'Nam."

"I'm sure you'll find something," Lucy encouraged.

She quickly grabbed him by the hand and dragged him to the side room, the one they shared so many months ago. The furniture had been rearranged, but it was still the cozy place he had remembered. Turning to him, she sighed, "It just hasn't felt like home since you left."

"Well I'm here now, and I don't plan on ever leaving."

He grabbed Lucy around the waist and threw himself on the bed, causing her to collapse on him in a giggling fit. They were a puddle of arms and legs, hair and skin. "Jude, tell me what it was like in England."

"Without you there?" he sighed. "It was cold, damp and miserable."

Jude pulled his gaze to the ceiling, eyes slightly unfocused as he inhaled deeply. "There are places I remember, all my life," he began. "Though some have changed, none of them are really…no place seems to glow as much unless you're there."

"I love you, Jude."

He turned on his side to face her, nuzzling his nose against her cheek. "I love you more."

* * *

He must have dosed off at some point, for the next thing he knew the bed was empty beside him and someone was clanging metal bits around in the opposite room. Stretching out his sore limbs, Jude pulled himself from the rumpled mattress and made his way into the kitchen.

Max was banging pots together and shaking his ass to some nameless tune on the radio, a half smoked joint dangling from his lips as he dug around one of the cupboards. Some things never changed.

"Where's Lucy?" Jude asked, plopping down at the table and rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Max stopped his fruitless search to join him. "I don't know, I think she went to work. She mentioned something about having the graveyard shift at the diner tonight."

"Oh," seemed to be the only thing he could manage. To say he was disappointed was an understatement. Chocolate brown eyes locked with Max's baby blues as Jude snatched the joint from between his friend's lips and took a quick toke before passing it back. "You really should shave mate, I think I got mustache hair in my mouth."

"What's the point?" Max shrugged. "Besides, I think it makes me look sophisticated."

"It makes you look old, more like."

"Hey, olds not necessarily a bad thing, you know." He stubbed the spent bud out on the table. "Man, I'm fucking famished and there's nothing to eat in this place."

"We could go out?" Jude suggested, checking the clock on the wall. "I think I have a few dollars left from the ship ride over here."

"Let's go visit Lucy! I bet she'd hook us up with some free grub."

"I don't know," the brunette shrugged. "I mean, she's working and all. Don't you think it'd be kind of rude to just barge in there and demand free stuff?"

Max just laughed. "Nah, I do it all the time. Plus its Saturday, there'll be enough business for us to slip right under the radar."

Jude ignored his friend's ever-present mischievous look, instead opting to dig through his pockets for his cigarettes. When he came up sadly empty handed Max tossed him one of his own along with the lighter.

"Now you owe me," Max smiled. "Let's go get some food."

"Fine, just let me change my clothes first," Jude sighed, pushing his chair back and rising from the table. He arched his back in a relieving stretch, inhaling sharply as the tight muscles unwound themselves.

The empty bedroom smelt like Lucy, the scent of wildflowers and summer rain. Jude smiled as he lifted the dirty shirt over his head, digging through his bag for a clean one. Just as he found the one he wanted, he heard what sounded like a tornado blowing through the other room. Jude quickly buttoned the loose fitting t-shirt and moved to the door, his steps quick and deliberate.

He found Max flipping the bed over in his room, tossing aside boxes and drawers as he frantically searched for something. The room was a mess—clothes strewn across the floor, empty bottles piled up on every available surface, furniture knocked over with their contents flung across the room haphazardly.

Knocking lightly on the doorframe, Jude stepped into the room, a concerned look on his face. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, yeah everything's fine," Max answered quickly. His eyes darted quickly between the door and the mess, a light sheen of sweat causing his long hair to stick to his forehead. "You ready?"

"Yeah," Jude knew when to let a subject drop, but he also knew when something was terribly wrong. He took in his friend's haggard appearance for the first time, and decided that it was a topic he would have to address later. "Is she still working at the same place?"

"Are you kidding me? Like she could afford to quit, let alone find a new job with the way things are right now."

* * *

The diner was indeed packed, each table and booth crammed full with the usual shady types that wandered the streets at one in the morning. Most of them were older people, drunks by the look of them, that had just left the bars. A few kids speckled the place, sitting in groups and talking over the dull roar of the crowd. Cigarette smoke lingered in the air like a noxious cloud, mingling with the smell of freshly cooked food and body odor.

Lucy spotted them as soon as they walked through the door and couldn't help but smile. Wiping an arm across her sweaty brow, she gave them a wave and nodded that she'd be over shortly.

The shift was long, doubles from nine to seven, and she was already exhausted from standing on her feet all night. But money had to be brought into the home somehow and she was willing to take on her role as the matriarch.

"I swear to God, if one more person leaves me a dime for a tip…" She let the threat hang in the air as she walked over to Max and Jude, placing two menus down in front of them. Even though she was busy, Lucy was glad that they decided to drop in. She took a second to ruffle Jude's hair, placing a soft kiss upon the top of his head.

"So Luce, what'cha got for the underpaid and impoverished customers?" Max smiled, giving her a quick wink and glancing behind the counter. The manager was somewhere in the back.

"Let's see…water, water, and oh! More water!" she answered sarcastically, pulling an ink pen from behind her ear and flipping the receipt book open. "I have a break in twenty, so whatever you can order and eat in that time is on the house."

"You don't have to do that, Lucy," Jude ducked his head sheepishly. He had just made it into the country, and already he felt like a free-loader.

"Don't worry about it, as long as I pocket the receipt the boss'll never know. Just make sure you leave whatever you do have as a tip."

They both nodded and placed their orders, keeping them semi-small and consistent with whatever the crowd was ordering. When she walked away from the table, Max noticed that Jude's eyes were following her movements.

"You know, she found herself a lucky guy in you, Jude."

"You really think?" He smiled, proud that he had managed to do something right for once. Lighting up a cigarette, he asked, "So what about you, Max? No lovely lady in your life?"

"I've been getting plenty of tail, man," the blonde joked. Jude couldn't help but notice that Max's leg was shaking under the table, but chose to ignore it. "I'm too young to settle down, anyway."

Max's voice lacked conviction, a hint of sadness playing at the edge of his words. It was almost as if he himself didn't believe what he was saying. He was playing with the fraying edges of his jacket sleeve, leg still tapping nervously beneath the table as he chewed on the inside of his cheek.

Max had changed, and Jude wasn't entirely sure yet if he liked this new person before him. The once enigmatic and eccentric frat boy was reduced to a nervous ball of energy. A part of the Max that Jude had grown to love was still clearly there, but it was as if every smile, every joke was just a mask to cover up the deeper wounds that scarred his soul.

Jude had heard stories about people coming back from the war broken. Not just in body, but also in spirit. The notion always played in the back of his mind that the things his friend saw had to have been horrendous, but this was Max he was talking about for Christ's sake. Strong, wild, free-spirited Max; nothing could ever break him. Or so Jude prayed.

"So where are the others tonight?" He tried to brighten the mood, offering Max a friendly smile.

"Sadie and JoJo are across town at some big party with these record people, something about signing to a larger label. Prudence is…Prudence. She's probably out with the girlfriend of the week."

"Is this a regular thing? You being stuck at home by yourself?"

Max was saved from answering when Lucy returned with two large burgers and a mountain of French fries in one arm and a pitcher of Coke in the other. "You boys better eat fast, the manager counts the till in fifteen minutes."

"Thanks Luce," Max beamed, cramming a handful of fries into his mouth. She rolled her eyes at her brother's barbaric table manners before wandering back into the sea of customers. "Man, you have got to try their burgers; they're the best in town."

"Whatever you say, Max," Jude answered solemnly. He wanted to talk to his friend, but it was clear that whatever window was open before had been slammed and bolted shut. Making a mental note to have a lengthy sit-down with Max tomorrow, Jude stubbed out his cigarette and bit into the burger.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so it wasn't 10 pages like I previously promised. But I'm still getting my proverbial feet wet with this fandom. I don't want the plot to move too fast, but I also don't want it running at a sluggish pace like the beat-up Belle Air we have sitting out back. **

**No singing or dancing in this chapter, haha, but if you look closely there is a line from the Beatles song **_**"In My Life"**_** somewhere near the beginning. I have a few "choreographed" musical numbers mapped out in my head for later use, but as for now I'm still trying to squash the bugs in terms of how I want it to flow.**

**So….yeah. Let me know how I did?**


	3. Chapter 2: If I Fell

**Welcome to the Universe**

**Author: **Jade Dennis

**Fandom: **Across the Universe

**Rating: **PG-13

**Summary: **New summary, same old story: The Revolution is over, but their story is just beginning.

**Disclaimer: **I do not claim ownership of the characters used in this story, they are the property of Julie Taymor and Revolution Studios. Nor do I claim ownership of the songs mentioned herein, they are the properties of the Beatles, Paul McCartney, John Lennon…and, oddly enough, Michael Jackson. This work is not intended for sale or promotional use of any kind, I'm not making a dime off this…so don't sue.

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for the wonderful reviews! It's very encouraging, and I'll try my best to keep up the good work!**

**Sorry for the recent delay in updating. Life has been…hectic. There was a blizzard (in SPRING!), my 20****th**** birthday hit, and an unexpected trip back to the mother country of England to visit some friends and family of mine. So, needless to say, I haven't had a lot of time. But this fic was on my mind throughout, and I'll try my hardest to not have another lapse in updates like before.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: If I Fell  
**

The Carlyle Hotel in the Upper East Side was a colossal structure of wealth and elegance, towering over the surrounding buildings and casting a mighty shadow of decadence. JoJo had never seen a building like it before. In Detroit, the cities were alive with corruption and filth, resembling more of a war zone than a populous. A heavy wave of oppression rested upon the residents of the Motor City, the once mighty buildings crumbling beneath the pressures of crime.

Of course New York City had its ghettos and its shady neighborhoods, but they all rested along the boundaries of the great metropolis in Manhattan. He was amazed when he first stepped foot within the city limits, the pungent smell of life floating around him like a succulent fog. It was a world separate from that he had known and he loved it.

Brian Epstein was an up and coming producer for EMI Records, taking a leave off work to scout out some new talent amongst the growing music scene in New York. When a friend of his tossed him a demo by an underground band known as 'Sadie and the Po Boys,' he couldn't help but fall in love with the fast guitar rhythms and the vocalist's powerful voice.

They were scheduled to meet at one of the company's many shindigs, usually reserved for the socialites and executives within the business. It was a high end marketing ploy, but it always managed to pull in the needed attention.

Sadie was surprised when they made it up to the private loft on the top floor. When she had met with their previous manager at Dr. Robert's it was like stepping out of the real world and into a fantastical cartoon. Of course, the Electric Cool Aid had more than a hand in that one.

Unlike the previous party, this was a sweeping ball of well dressed individuals with upturned noses. Sadie couldn't help but feel out of place amongst the wealthy businessmen, but she knew in her soul that she was making the right decision. She had heard amazing things about Brian and knew that there would be nothing but great things in their future as a band.

"This place sure doesn't seem like a record party," JoJo commented as they made their way through the throng of people.

"That's because these people work for a _real _record company, baby," Sadie smiled, grabbing his hand and pushing through the crowd. When she spotted Brian leaning against the bar, a glass of whisky in one hand a striking blonde in the other, her pace quickened as she moved to introduce herself.

"You must be Sadie!" He yelled over the dull roar before she got the chance to speak, placing his glass upon the granite counter. "I must say, I really loved your demo. There aren't enough people doing what you're doing and I'd like to change that."

"We just play from the heart, honey."

"Well…yes, that's what I love about your work. Too many people these days are too concerned with the money and the drugs—you guys are different, though. I could hear the passion in your voice all throughout that record." He quickly turned and ordered a round of drinks for the trio. "I think you would fit in great with my label."

Sadie thought back to their last manager and his thoughts on their heavy guitars and fast beats; how he wanted to change their entire sound to fit the profitable commercial outlet. Looking back on it now, she scowled at the thought of actually going solo. "You don't think we're too heavy?"

"A lot of producers would say you are, but I think that's the direction the industry is moving towards. America doesn't want a four piece acapella group; they're done with the slow jams and whiny tunes. America wants Rock 'n' Roll and you guys are going to give it to them."

"What do you think?" she turned to JoJo, noticing the content smile on his face. "We'll definitely have to talk it over with the rest of the boys before we make any major decisions…but I'm sure things'll be groovy."

She was surprised when Brian just smiled at that statement. "That isn't a problem; we don't want you rushing into anything. I'm sure you'll make the right choice though."

"You know, I think this might actually work out," JoJo added. "We could definitely use the press, and God knows it'd be great to tour again."

"Why don't you kids go enjoy the party," Brian broke in. "We have all the time in the world to discus your future."

The two nodded, anticipation and excitement building in their chests as they linked arms and made their way back into the crowd. If they landed this record deal, there was no way of telling what could happen. They could become famous, they could change the world with their music, they could do everything they had ever dreamed of.

JoJo had always pictured himself in front of an enraptured audience at a sold out show, playing to millions of adoring fans as they swayed to the music that flowed from his guitar. They would lip-sync the lyrics as Sadie sang them, mouthing along as they stared up at her—spellbound by her beauty and words.

"Think of it JoJo, no more crummy apartment, no more dead end jobs; we're going to be famous," Sadie smiled. She had always known that she would be idolized; she just didn't think it would come so easily. "It seems like just yesterday that you tried out for our band at the Café Huh?."

"It took us a long time to get here, mama, so let's not take it for granted."

* * *

"So I stood there all nagoy with my pants around me ankles and me mum was just standin' there with this huge—"

"Boys, I'm home!" Prudence broke in from the doorway, gliding into the living room on a pair of worn roller-skates. She did a quick spin before stopping before the two boys. "What'cha up to?"

Max leaned over and grabbed the beer that sat before him, leaving a wet ring of condensation on the table in its wake. "Just treating Jude here to a two-man welcome home party."

"Which apparently consists of drinking until you can't feel your face," the Limey laughed, leaning back in his chair and laughing as the room spun slightly around him.

Prudence collapsed across Max's lap, tangling her fingers playfully in his hair. "The rest of the gang should be home soon, so we can turn this into a real party!"

As if on cue, the front door flew open and Lucy stumbled into the apartment, struggling with two large bags of diner food. Jude was on his feet in an instant, taking the load off her hands and placing the bags down on the kitchen table before giving her a soft kiss.

"Thanks Jude," she wiped her forehead. "I had to heft those things all the way up the stairs and now my arms are killing me."

"Go sit down, I'll take care of these," he smiled and moved deeper into the kitchen, rummaging through the cupboards as he found available space for the food.

Lucy made her way into the bedroom that she was sharing with Jude, sighing as she plopped down on the worn mattress. She had been forced to give up their small apartment shortly after Jude was deported, unable to support the rent on a waitress's salary. With nowhere else to turn, she found herself back at Sadie's, surrounded by her new make-shift family.

Peeling off the worn uniform that clung to her body like a second skin, Lucky threw on a loose fitting sweatshirt and a pair of jeans, releasing her golden locks from their prison within the tight bun. She took a moment to breathe, eyes closed to the harsh light above her.

She jumped slightly as two strong arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her back slightly into a warm chest. "How was work, love?"

"It was…work," Lucy sighed. She twisted in his grip so she was facing Jude, his fingers tracing light patterns along her spine. "But it's over, and I'm home now, with you."

Jude smiled and kissed her, passionately but briefly, before unlocking his arms and leading her into the living room. Prudence had moved into one of the large loveseats, roller-skate clad feet stretched out over the armrest. She was twirling her hair between her fingers and bobbing her head along with the radio, seemingly oblivious to the world around her. Max was still in the same spot as before, hunched over the coffee table and cradling a half empty beer in his arms.

The blonde was pulled from his reverie as Lucy and Jude plopped down beside him on the sofa, reaching for a drink of their own. Lucy turned to her brother and smiled, "How'd the taxi-driving life treat you today?"

"Horrible, man the people in this city are such assholes," he scowled, taking a long pull from the murky liquid in his bottle. "I need to find a different job."

"You can come out with me tomorrow when I go hunting," Jude encouraged, trying to pull Max out of whatever slump he had just crawled into.

It didn't seem to work. Max grumbled something under his breath before tossing the empty bottle over his shoulder. "Right, because it's so easy to just walk outside and grab a job these days. I'm not like you, Jude; I don't even have any skills to offer up."

"Don't be stupid Max, you have plenty of skills," Jude laughed nervously. He wasn't sure what was running through his friends head, and he would be lying if he wasn't slightly afraid. "You could, uhm…"

"See, even you can't think of anything!" Max yelled. "All I'm good for is driving around stupid pricks and drinking my life away."

"That's—"

"Fuck off Jude, don't put your nose where it doesn't belong."

Before anyone could respond, Max stood from the table and stormed into the room. Just as he door slammed shut, the front one opened and Sadie and JoJo walked inside. The singer took a concerned look around before asking, "What the hell just happened here?"

"Max was—" Jude began, but once more found himself cut off.

"Max was just being Max," Lucy sighed and Prudence gave a nod of agreement. Jude sat there, utterly confused. Nobody found this odd? Why wasn't anybody following Max to make sure he was alright?

Jude just couldn't sit there while his best friend was in the other room doing God knows what to himself, but as he stood up to follow him he felt a soft arm on his elbow holding him back. When he looked down, Lucy was giving him an apologetic look. "Don't, he does this all the time. He just needs some space to cool down."

"You can't expect me to just leave him in there—"

"Jude honey," It was Sadie who cut in this time. "Going in there now will just make things worse."

"What the hell is going on here?" Jude demanded, wrenching his arm free from Lucy's grasp. "He's your friend and you're just going to pretend that everything's fine?"

Lucy sighed, rubbing her eyes and trying to clear the headache that was quickly forming. It hurt her just as much as Jude to see her brother like this, but unlike him she had already realized that there was nothing she could do to help. Turning to Sadie, she found it best to just ignore the subject. "How was the party, guys?"

"Actually, it went great. I think we found ourselves a new record label."

"That's great—"

"Seriously, what the fuck?" Jude broke in, fingers tangled in his hair as he gave them a good tug. He pointed towards Max's door, "If one of you doesn't tell me what the hell is going on right now, I'm going to go check on him."

When everyone just stared at him, Jude scowled and turned around. This time, nobody stopped him. His footsteps were loud and heavy on the wood floor, echoing throughout the room in the silence behind him. Everyone was watching him skeptically, unsure of what would transpire.

As Jude reached Max's room, he paused. He wasn't sure exactly what he was expecting, wasn't sure what he'd say. He had never been thrust into a situation like this before. But then again, he was pretty sure that Max hadn't either. What ever was happening to his friend, Jude knew that he couldn't deal with it on his own. He needed a friend by his side.

The Limey brought a tentative hand up to knock on the door twice, but when he got no response he instinctively reached for the handle. The knob jiggled once before unlatching and he pushed the heavy door open. What he saw made his heart drop into his stomach.

Max was sitting in his bed—a needle in one hand and a worn belt wrapped tightly around his left arm.

* * *

**A/N: CLIFHANGER! Yeah, sorry about that. It might seem a bit OOC for Max, but really…it's not. Nobody came out of Vietnam normal, and many of the soldiers that fought in that war turned to drugs in order to cope. Most of them turned to downers, and Max seemed to be a perfect candidate for such a coping mechanism in my opinion. If you don't like it…too bad. It's staying.**

**Just let me know how I did.**

**Also, for earlier in the chapter: I chose Brian Epstein and EMI Records for this chapter because, when you get right down to it, Epstein is the catalyst for the success of the Beatles. He had worked for several different record companies, but I chose EMI as the primary source because they did a lot of work out of NYC. Also, I know that by this point in history, it would have been unlikely for him to just find a record and call up Sadie and her band to sign them…he would have already been marginally well known at this point. But I figure for the sake of Fanfiction we can ignore this mild discrepancy. **


End file.
